villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stalker (DC)
Stalker was a nameless youth who was thrown out of his home as a child and grew up on the streets of Germanth. He abandoned all hope, and as a young man, offered a prayer at the temple of D'grth, the god of warriors. D'grth answered his prayers, offering power and skill of a great warrior in trade for his soul. He took the name Stalker from D'grth and did not believe he would need his soul when he was dead. D'grth took his soul and left him alive, void of a soul. Stalker pursued him into Hell and freed an army of the damned to battle the warrior god. D'grth claimed he did not have the power to reverse the trade. D'grth claimed to be an elder god who lived on the souls and prayers of those who believed in him. Stalker's soul would remain D'grth's as long as there was one person alive who worshipped him. Stalker vowed to banish evil and war from his world to free his soul. If Stalker died before his task was complete, D'grth swore he would have the most awful damnation for him. At the end of World War II, Stalker went insane and evolved into a demon/supervillain and fought the Justice Society of America and The King. He was trying to destroy dimension after dimension to further his quest of eliminating evil. After the battle, he seemed to be destroyed in a time warp generator. He next appears in modern times looking younger, healthier and more sane (This Stalker could have been plucked from the time stream). He encourages Wonder Woman to recruit Claw and Beowulf to defeat D'grth and Grendel, who have joined forces. When Wonder Woman's party find D'grth and Beowulf, Stalker tells them that their souls are being traded for his. Stalker throws his sword at Diana, Beowulf gets in front of her and is wounded. Claw tends to Beowulf's wounds, while Wonder Woman steals the Rock of Destiny and transports herself to Earth along with D'grth. She leaves Stalker alone, apparently with a soul. Stalker has been stealing Wonder Woman's soul since their first encounter. Stalker, reluctantly, agrees to trade her soul back. He joins the team for the destruction of D'grth. He leaves with an oracle as companion. It is unknown if Stalker has his soul, another soul, or is still soulless since the destruction of D'grth. Batman Beyond Villain A radically different villain, also known as Stalker, appears as a Kraven the Hunter-esque super-villain in the Batman Beyond animated universe. Stalker is portrayed as being an African big game hunter, who's senses, reflexes and strength had been greatly enhanced do to modern medical science. Physical Description Stalker is a tall and lean figure with an athletic build. His skin is of a light-brown color, while his body is glabrous. A large, thick scar is located across his spinal column, the outward result of his life-changing operation. While hunting Stalker sports warpaint across his whole body, grey geometrical forms with a black outline (the McGinnis brothers confuse the paint for tattoos). His hunting attire is comprised of a grey loincloth, grey arm-guards, leg-guards, neck-guard (or African neck rings), ear-rings and a single bracelet around his upper left arm. His civilian attire is a white, future-design tuxedo. Before gaining his enhanced abilities, Stalker wore more traditional, European hunting clothes. While practicing hunting rituals, Stalker wears ceremonial cloths, either a brown cloak, or a red fur wolf cloak. Personality Stalker is a very stoic and introverted character, which makes him an excellent criminal. He spends little to no time interacting with civilians, such as the hotel staff of the Gotham City hotel were he was spending his time training to hunt down Batman. From the fist moment the staff entered his room Stalker tolled the them to keep their distance and respect his privacy. True to his ambitions, Stalker was shown to openly discuss Batman's techniques and reflexes, expressing his thrill for the hunt. Despite his calm demeanor, Stalker had also shown a superstitious side to his personality. He openly believed in the existence of animal spirits that inhabit human beings, clamming that Batman was in fact an ageless spirit which in each generation inhabited Gotham's strongest warriors, thus explaining his apparent return after several decades of absence. His spirituallity did not mean that Stalker was a savage or a even a histionic in any sence of the world. A perfect example was when he rebuffed Matt McGinnis's childish inquiries that Stalker was planning to kill him in a bloody sacrafice, telling the boy to not assume such ridiculous things. Backstory Before becoming a super-villain, the Stalker had been a skilled African poacher who was wanted by Interpol on three continents. One day, while out hunting in a lush jungle, the poacher got careless and had been ambushed by a large black leopard with a scar across its face. The beast had broken Stalker's spine in five places. Though severely paralyzed and near death the poacher fortunately and miraculously made it to a hospital. Due to the severe damage to his back, he underwent an excruciating spine transplant in order to survive. During the recuperation period inside a full body-cast the poacher realized that the operation had caused him to develop enhanced physical capabilities ranging from highly tuned senses to inhuman agility and strength. With his newfound abilities the poacher returned to the jungle and killed the panther that had crippled him, bare-handed. From that moment on Stalker became an even greater poacher than before. Unfortunately for him, his newly aquired abilities made hunting exceedingly easy and therefore the thrill of the hunt had dissapeared entirely. Appearances Batman Beyond Bloodsport, Season 1 Hearing of the Batman's exploits, Stalker travels to Gotham City in order to hunt down and kill the current Batman (Terry McGinnis). He ambushes Batman in a natural history museum and nearly gets a few killing blows, however Batman proves the better fighter do to his power suit augmenting his fighting skills. Stalker is forced to retreat, but not before dousing Batman with a chemical that could only be seen through a certain light spectrum invisible to the naked eye. Stalker is thus able to track Batman down in his civilian identity of Terrence McGinnis. He chases Terry across Neo Gotham, but Terry alludes the poacher by removing the clothes which still had the invisible substance on them. Although Terry is able to escape Stalker returned to where the chase had started and kidnapped Terry's younger brother Matt, whom Terry was babysitting at the time. Back at the hotel Stalker reveals his past to Matt, who asked him not out of fear, but rather curiosity. There discussion is cut short by the arrival of Batman. Once again Stalker proves an even match for the hero, but Terry gets the upper-hand after electrocutting the hunter in one of his own animal traps. The elctro-shock causes Stalker's spine to overheat and his senses to overload. This causes a hallucination in which the hunter sees Batman as the leopard that had caused his spinal injury. Stricken with utter terror Stalker flees in terror and dissapears on a train-track just as an incomming train was about to hit him. Plague, Season 2 Stalker returns, this time not as an enemy, but rather as an ally of the Batman in order to stop the criminal organization Kobra from releasing a deadly virus on Gotham. Sometime after his battle with Batman, Stalker was apprehended by the law and sent to prison, but was released by the CIA in order to track down Kobra's spy Falseface, a man who could assume any identity do to facial shape-shifting. Epilogue, Justice League Unlimited, Season 2 Stalker makes a final appearance as a member of the Iniquity Collective, a team of supervillains consisting of a future Parasite and fellow Batman Beyond rogues: Shriek and Inque. He is subdued by Aquagirl after a planned heist gone wrong. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Poachers Category:Vengeful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Kidnapper Category:Honorable Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Demon Category:Stalkers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed